thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
House Martell
House Nymeros-Martell, 'usually simply called House Martell, is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the principle noble house of the Principality of Dorne. They rule as Prince of Dorne and Lord of Sunspear, from their seat of Sunspear. The Martells were once the smallest rulers in Dorne, until the arrival of Nymeria and the Rhoynish, to which they unified Dorne under their rule. History House Martell was founded by Morgan Martell, an Andal adventurer who settled between the mouth of the Greenblood and the Broken Arm. Morgan led the defeat of the local First Men, including Houses Wade and Shell, establishing his rule over a strip of land fifty leagues long and ten leagues wide. They did not rule as kings, but were cautious vassals of kings from Houses Jordayne, Allyrion, and Yronwood, as well as petty kings of the Greenblood. [[Aegon's Failed Conquest|'Aegon's Failed Conquest]] Once Storm’s End was under Targaryen control, Queen Rhaenys flew south to Dorne. Rather than confront the Dornish spearmen guarding the Prince's Pass in the Red Mountains, Rhaenys Targaryen flew above the pass on Meraxes to Vaith and Godsgrace, but found the castles abandoned. When Rhaenys reached the Planky Town, she found only women and children. At Sunspear, seat of House Martell, she found Meria Martell, the aged Princess of Dorne, waiting in her abandoned castle. Princess Meria Martell greeted her in the halls of Sunspear, giving her safe passage and a chance to speak. While discussion was not fruitful and nothing came of their talk, the true disaster happened when Rhaenys was about to leave. Meria’s son and heir apparent, Quentyn, did not trust his mother’s decision to greet the Targaryen in peace, and was paranoid that dragon-fire would burn down Dorne if he did not act. As Rhaenys strode down the halls to the courtyard where her dragon resided, assassins with poisoned daggers leapt out and slew her quickly. The last thing Rhaenys Targaryen ever save was the sneer on Quentyn Martell’s fate. When his assassins tried to slay Meraxes, the dragon flew into a berserk rage, smelling the blood of her master on their blades. The dragon went on a terrible rampage, destroying much of Sunspear and almost the entirety of Plankytown before it was eventually shot down. Much of House Martell had been slain in the rampage, and the stability of Dorne went along with it. Dornish Civil War After House Yronwood betrayed House Martell after the destruction caused by Meraxes, Princess Deria Martell, one of few who survived the massacre, attempted to revoke Yronwood from House Yronwood and exile them. Refusing to accept, the Yronwoods gathered their banners and rebelled against what they saw as tyranny. Lord Dayne taking advantage of the chaos, declares the Kingdom of the Torrentine independent from Dorne. The Civil War ultimately ends in 13 A.A. with The Treaty of Hellholt saw the formal foundation of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt ruled by House Yronwood, the Kingdom of the Torrentine ruled by House Dayne, and the Principality of Dorne ruled by House Martell along with the guarantee of a truce of fifty years between the kingdoms. The War of the Spottswood The lasting peace the Dorne had endured was finally broken by House Yronwood when they went to war with the Principality of Dorne. After temporarily losing both the Spotswood and Lemonwood to the Greenbelt, Dornish forces would eventually take them back after many moons. With forces arriving from the Torrentine, House Yronwood fell back to their keep where they would eventually surrender to the coalition forces.The war ended in 86AA with a coalition victory, but no territorial losses. The[[The Water War| Water War]] In the year 151AA, a trade alliance between the Kingdom of the Greenbelt and Torrentine threatened Dornish interests. Myles I Martell and King Dayne exchanged words on the matter, but this would be a matter settled with blood. With the Greenbelt dividing them both, the Kingdoms resorted to battles upon the waves in order to resolve their issues. In the end both fleets were destroyed and with neither willing to cross into Yronwood territory to attack the other the war ended with a stalemate. War of the Torrentine In the year 231 AA, after it was announced the Queen Ashara I Dayne was to betrothed to a Durrundon and after she refused to heel from the Bloodroyal's threats, Lord Yronwood requested aid from his longstanding enemy Prince Myles II Martell. After spending day and night pondering his request, Myles accepted Yronwood's proposal if only to make this his first step into bringing the entirety of Dorne back into the fold. After taking Sandstone, their coalition eventually fell apart as Queen Ashara fended off their attempts. The war ended with the death of Yoren III Yronwood, and the marriage between Durrandon and Dayne continues without any problem. No territory is lost, and Dorne returns to its prior state. Recent History House Martell currently spends its resources and its manpower in attacking the Stepstones. The current prince, Maror Martell, has raided the pirate keeps on the Stepstones for their gold in order to afford the continuous growth of the Principality's forces. Although he had set his eyes east for such a long time, he now looks west to return his house back to their rightful status as rulers over all of Dorne. Family # m. indicates being in a marital relationship with a member of House Martell # c. indicates being in a non-marital relationship with a member of House Martell # Bold indicates the chararacter being the ruler of Dorne past or present # Italics indicates the character being deceased * Prince Maron II Martell; (b. 217, d. 272) * m. Princess Mariah Martell née Dalt; (b. 222, d. 275) ** Princess Ellaria I Martell; (b. 240, d. 290) ** m. Prince Tregar Martell née Gargalen; (b. 236, d. 260) *** Prince Maror I Martell; Age: 39 *** m. Cedra Martell née Santigar; (b. 259, d. 281) **** Prince Myles III Martell - Heir to Sunspear; Age: 21 - Archetype: Warrior(Daggers) **** c. Minisa; Age: 22 ***** Artos Sand; Age: 1 **** Prince Qoren Martell - Castellan of Sunspear; Age: 19 **** Princess Loreza Martell; Age: 18 **** Princess Nymeria Martell; (b. 281, d. 281) ** Prince Mors Martell; (b. 243, d. 287) ** m. Princess Slya Martell née Vaith; (b. 245, d. 294) *** Princess Myria Brook née Martell; Age: 35 *** m. Lord Brook **** House Brook *** Prince Perros Martell - Keeper of Sand Steeds; Age: 34 - Archetype: Cavalry General *** c. Sera; (b. 261, d. 296) **** Anders Sand; Age 8 *** c. Allyria Sand; Age: 24 **** Valana Sand; Age 5 *** Prince Gerald Martell; Age: 21 ** Princess Daria Allyrion née Martell; Age: 55 ** m. Lord Luthor Allyrion; Age: 58 *** House Allyrion Category:Dorne Category:House Category:Principality of Dorne